Her Whole Life
by FallenBlackRose98
Summary: Max has hung around boys her whole life...so why does she feel different with the new kid? Co-written with THE Blind Sniper  Not Blind Sniper..THE Blind Sniper...get it right  R&R FAX NIGGY...an something different EZZY!xD Flames are welcome!
1. Intro

**A/N: The real chapter should be posted in about a week or two...**

DISCLAIMER: SNIPER AND I (FallenBlackRose) DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE...EVEN THOUGH WE WISH WE DID!

**Maximum 'Max' Ride:** 17 (_No wings_)

**Ari Martinez:** 22 (Max's older brother _No wings_)

**Ella 'Els' Martinez:** 16 (_No wings)_

**Mom:** Valencia Martinez

**Dad:** John Martinez

**Nicholas 'Fang' Batchelder : **17 (_Wings)_

**Hailie Batchelder**: 8 (_No wings_) (Fang's little sister)

**Sam Batchelder:** 10 (Fang's dead brother)

**Mom**: Unknown

**Dad:** Jeb Batchelder

**Jeff 'Iggy' Griffiths: **17 (_No wings_, blind. Gazzy's twin)

**Zephyr 'Gazzy' Griffiths:** 17 (_No wings_)

**Mom: **Gracie Griffiths

**Dad:** Marty Griffiths

**Angelica 'Angel' Griffiths:** 8 (_No wings_. Ig and Gaz's cousin)

**Mom:** Sherry Griffiths

**Dad:** Dmitri Griffiths

**Monique 'Nudge' Greene:** 16 (_No wings_)

**Mom:** Jasimine Greene

**Dad:** Jack Greene (dead)

**Dylan Marks: 17 **_**(**__wings)_

_NO PARENTS_

**Vexi Jade:** 22 (_No wings_. Ari's fiancé)

**(Jennifer Joy) J. J. Hills:** 17 (Max's Bff, tomboy. _No wings_)

**Simon Bates:** 18 (Grew up with Max Carter's brother)

**Carter Bates: ** 17 (Grew up with Max)

**James Marshall: **16 (Grew up with Max)

**Logan Smith: **16 (Grew up with Max. Jake's Brother)

**Jake Smith: **17 (Grew up with Max)

**Luke Moore:** 17 (Grew up with Max. J.J's boyfriend)

**Caleb Trusty**: 17 (Grew up with Max)

**Lissa Bird:** 16


	2. Chapter1: Welcome To My Life

A/N: Okay, To the people who favorite and all that crap. So sorry. I have been way busy... and so has my co-writer. To say this chapter sucks is an understatement….but trust me it will get better as the story goes along. This chapter is some of her background and her family and friends are in the next chapter…you will meet Fang…that is most definitely a promise I can keep. The good thing is, is summer is coming soon and I will have a little more free time to write. To our one reviewer…There is definitely FAX and I put MYLAN on purpose…there is a little of both. And the other question, Fang is the new kid, not Dylan. Anyways here's the story.

Welcome To My Life:

I stared at him. "Um...invading personal space there, bro," I mumbled. My back was so stiff and so was my neck. I looked around why was only he here? Did no one care I was in a FREAKING HOSPITAL BED? I lifted my head and got a huge headache.  
"WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU!" He screamed.  
"Chill, dude, I just woke up and I've got a major headache. What's your problem anyway?"  
"YOU! You're my problem Max! Why were you there? If you honestly felt bad for me you would have just stayed with me like I told you! And now you're messed up just like me." Then the other one walked in and it all went downhill from there. Screaming, yelling, pushing, shoving, punching. I'd seen this the past two months. I'd had enough.  
"STOP IT!" I screamed at them.  
"It's a freaking hospital for Gods' sake you dumb idiots!" Both Blonde and Black haired boys looked up at me and apologized. One with a black eye. "Seriously? Would it kill you guys to get long while your friend/girlfriend is in the hospital!" The one with the black eye walked over to me and sat down.  
"Then tell us. Tell us who you love because I'm tired of chasing after something I can't have!" I looked between them. Of course at horrible timing the nurse came in.  
"Ah, sweetie your blood pressure is sky high and so is your heartrate. Hun, you need to calm down a notch. This will help with the pain." She injected me with some clear liquid. "You might also feel a little drowsy. Okay, well, tootles. I'll be back in two hours to check on your heartrate again." I sighed.  
"Do I have to choose now?" I asked my eyes were already feeling heavy.  
"YES!" They both said. Huh. First thing they've agreed on I think.  
"Okay, fine..." I thought for a minute. "I love..." And then I passed out. Everything inside me went blank and I was out.

***PAUSE***

Okay so maybe not the best way to start my story but I thought you should know some of what you're going to be looking forward to. Skipping to the part where my introduction comes in. My name is Maximum Ride. The rest you'll find out later. Before you go one reading this you should know this story has some abusive scenes and some romance. So if you hate romance and abusive people: GO AWAY! If you don't mind it then all I have to say is: Welcome to my life.

***START***

It all starts at the very beginning. I grew up with a bunch of boys and three girls. Unfortunately only one of those girls was a tomboy so I really got along with her mostly even thought one of the other girls was my sister. I grew up around boys so I acted like one, fought like one, and dressed like one in my own kind of way. I knew about ten different guys two of them being brothers and one of them actually being my brother. All of them I loved, all of them annoying, and I chose no favorites out of them because well, they were like my brothers.  
"Iggy!" I screamed banging open his bedroom door. "You little piece of..." His hand covered my mouth and he made a 'sh' noise. He slowly walked me to the closet and closed us inside.  
"Be very quiet." He whispered looking through the cracks in the door.  
"Why should I?" I yelled. "Because I'm hiding IDIOT!" He yelled back. I smiled. "Iggy, Iggy, Iggy. You know better than to trust someone who is on Carter's side." I grinned wickedly.  
"C, He's in the closet!" I yelled. Iggy's eyes got wide and he opened the closet to make a run for it but Carter was already there. "3 down 2 to go then we win!" Iggy frowned and walked over to the couch of zombies. This is a game we played since we were little and we found it was more fun when we are older. Anyway the plot of this game is you get as many 'Zombies' or slaves on your side and defeat the other team. Really not so much fun but it is if you hang around my family. I ran into the bathroom and closed the door. Nobody came in here so I could come and go freely to get extra zombies. A hand came around me. "Make a sound and I'll kill you." I flipped around. "Ari! how did you know I'd be in here?" He rolled his eyes. "I've been around you for almost 18 years I think I know your tricks." I sighed. "Dangitt, So now there's you, me, and Nudge." He shook his head. "Nope. Nudge got Gazzy back on our team." I cursed under my breathe. "So that's where he went." I crossed my arms. "So what's the game plan?" He sighed and smiled.  
"Well, it requires si-" I glared.  
"NO! No way." Ari pouted.  
"Please this way we will get them all on our team. You sing, acting like you're on their team, then we all come up and grab them." I rolled my eyes.  
"How much?" He pulled out twenty dollars.  
"Happy now?" I nodded.  
"Okay, fine I'll go on your team." We shook hands and quietly opened the door. Nudge, Gazzy, and Iggy were standing there. "Okay you got the game plan let's go get Simon and Logan they should have Caleb with them and we can get Luke, Jake, James, and Carter." We met Simon and Logan in the garage they had Caleb with them who was smiling. "Sing, sing pretty Max." I punched him.  
"Ow, Ari you should have never taught her to punch."  
"I didn't, she learned on her own." Ari mumbled.  
"Oh yeah, she learned from you punching me all the time."  
"Yeah, and maybe I wouldn't have to punch you so much if you didn't have a big mouth."  
"Maybe I wouldn't have such a big mouth if you would stop doing stupid things!"  
"Ma-" I put my hand over Ari's mouth.  
"Girls, girls, you're both annoying and pretty can we finish this game already?" They both rolled their eyes and nodded. "Okay, so I'll sing some lines from a Linkin Park that'll distract them then you guys come up and tag them then we can eat!"  
"And get ready for the first day or school tomorrow." Nudge butted in. "I can't wait for school, though I'm sad summer will be over." She took a deep breath to go into a nudge channel frenzy but Iggy covered her mouth with his hand. "Okay, ready, let's go."

A/N: Told you it kinda sucked…but I already have chapter 2 planned out I just need to type it…Until next time, readers. :P Oh and don't forget to R&R.


End file.
